End of the World
by AinokoAna2
Summary: Why does my heart go on beating? Why do these eyes of mine cry? Don't they know it's end of the world? It ended when you said, "Goodbye." [Warnings: Violence, Sexual Themes, Death, Emotional Abuse] [Synopsis Inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **A university student in her final year of school is ready to sit down and have a pleasant day like any other. Though once she awakens, she ends up stumbling into a world not her own. However, it is one that is readily familiar to her in the form of her favorite book.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I sighed as my back slid down the ridged edges of the tree I leaned upon. Scratching me only superficially through my tank top until I rested near it's roots near the muddy earth. The moss near the base was comfortable enough, I suppose.

It had been such a beautiful spring afternoon, and I was more than willing to enjoy the nice weather as winter had finally gone to rest. The morning started quite drab and dreary. Dark and sprinkling with freshly collected rain. However, as time progressed, the day brightened up ever so slightly, and the rain ceased. All I wanted to do on this last remaining day of spring break was to relax outside and read one of my favorites. The Hobbit.

Soon enough I would be back in class. Forced to read whatever books and biographies the professors forced upon us as students. It was rare that I could even get a moment's notice to myself to enjoy one of the many books I had read within my personal collection growing up. A break from the 'real world' was much needed. Especially since the majority of this spring time off was spent getting drunk and making appearances at parties. Not of my own choice, but the choices of my friends. University was a time to experience _everything_ life had to offer. Bad or good, depending on your opinion of either. Though I somewhat regretted the several days of my life I would never get back spent at Frat Houses. Ugh...

I hadn't read this book in quite some time. Though with the soaring popularity of the movies, which of course I had went to see with my peers, had me desiring to read the books again. For, as anyone with even half a mind would tell you, books are far more interesting (if not more detailed and inquisitive) than the films themselves.

I began to read from the rightly thick book within my hands, leaning backwards against the slightly damp bark of the oak wood. A light breeze blew across me, cooling my warming face. Easing me even more into a relaxed state. Eyes darting across the lines of dialogue and ornate imagery of Middle-Earth. I couldn't help but start to relax to a state of dozing.

"Only for a minute." I mumbled aloud, my eyelids starting to flutter from tiredness. Too much partying would most indefinitely catch up to you, after all. I allowed them to fall close with a sigh. The book still within my grasp gently lowering until it rested upon my lap. The bare flesh of my thighs 'neath my shorts cradling the spine of the literature.

* * *

After some time, I had re-awoken. The lights from the sky darkening somewhat into a brilliant golden hue of lowering sunshine. "Damn, I need to get back," I muttered to no one in particular. Rising from my seat with a much needed stretch and yawn, I started to pace my way back to my dorm. It wasn't much more than a 10 minute walk on average. Concrete slabs leading the way back home. Though, after 7 or 8 minutes, the stones seemed to cease. Rather, they started to disappear in the earth itself.

"Now that's weird." I don't remember any dirt being placed over the cement, as was common with soon-to-be made bike trails, but perhaps construction was finally getting to it as I had slept. Or so I had liked to believe. The further I kept walking, the more wild the area around me became. True, I was no longer walking the well-trimmed bushes and tulip-lined path, but it became more of a wild brush. I ducked beneath arms of trees and tall unruly hedges. My sneakers slightly sinking into the softened ground as I proceeded. Twigs and hardened leaves scratching at my bare arms, causing my to grumble in irritation.

"What the fuck am I even... where am I going?!" I growled, this surely wasn't the way home as I had recalled. The hedges had let up unto what seemed to be a giant forest. Though there was a woods not too far from campus, it wasn't something you'd wander into without knowing. It would be more than obvious that you were heading into it, and yet here I had. done it on my own. Perhaps my faux-bleached hair did make me as stupid as your stereotypical blonde, eh? "Owch!" Damn trees.

There was a bit of vocal noise going on some yards behind me. Causing me to stop and turn. Maybe my dorm-mates were coming to look for me. And rescue me like the obviously fair damsel I must have been portrayed. "Hey! Guys!" I shouted, making my way back towards the noises. "Guys I can't find my way out of this shit!"

The reply to my shouting was... guttural. Making my heart start to beat rapidly within my chest. It was the same sound as in the movie that the... no. No. No. I'm just lost, scared, and being idiotic. I cooled myself and kept walking towards the voices. Pushing branches out of my way as I continued on. "Guys! I'm so lost right now. Can you hear me?"

I saw other branches and leaves shaking a distance away as my friends had made their ways towards me. My mouth widened in joy from its previous scowl as I approached ever closer. "I swear I stepped in dog shit or something out here. I need a shower _asap_," I spoke casually. I love nature and all, but I'd like to keep my *shoes* and flawless skin intact, thank you very much.

The guttural noise only continued, though louder this time around. "Guys...?" I mumbled. Leaning down as the three humanoids approached from the surrounding leaves and sticks.

I gasped.

There stood what I could only recognize to be as... orcs... legitimate orcs. Their dark skin highlighted from the waning sunlight as they stalked towards me. I froze in fear, not sure what I should do. The one in the center paused, staring me down as he sniffed at me. Taking a long, slow, snort of air before speaking to the others once more.

The one on his right slowly withdrew what seemed to be a crooked sword. And before I gave them any other chance - Despite my feet wanting to stay cemented, despite wanting to explain the situation at hand logically - my feet _ran_. They took off in a direction all their own. I felt foolish as I sped by long hanging plants, whipping vines from my face. There is no way they were even actual orcs after all, they must have been students from the school rehearsal. They had to have been. Even so, I kept going. Not sure I wanted to risk the chance.

Unfortunately for me, as I sought my escape, I clumsily slipped and fell.

My head crashing down onto a small stone. Just my luck. I would have cackled at how clumsy I was, had it not been for the rather _dire_ situation at hand, and the fact I was now starting to see the world around me move in slow-motion. Three figures approaching me blurred, becoming darker and darker as my world faded. I was helpless.

* * *

I came to, though not gently as one would out of a dream. I was being shaken, and quite hard. Causing my head to jerk roughly, the left sleeve my top starting to slowly creep down my arm. My teeth grit as I tried to gain a baring of my surroundings. "You trade. You trade now!" One of the orcs demanded in common. Though to who, I knew not. I blinked hard, trying to focus my vision to focus on the forms of those in front of us. "We will do no such thing!" A cool, feminine voice announced. "She elf. You take elf. Give us weapon. Take, now!" The creature growled with a disgusting gurgle in the back of its throat.

The feminine voice ceased to speak. What the fuck was even going on.

All of a sudden, there was a heavy_ thwack_ next to me. The orc-man squealing much like a sow before crumbling to the ground. The grip of his hand around my bicep releasing as he tumbled. Though it also threw myself off balance as well, causing me to crash with him. Several more sounds of arrow falling and roars of several orc-kin as they yelled in anguish, some attempting to run away before toppling over easily like a stack of dominoes.

I heard a crunching of leaves in the dark. The sun had all but completely set for the eve, and it was difficult for me to discern what exactly was going on around me in the dark. All I could even fucking remember was reading my book, trying to get home, and now here I was! It was all overwhelming.. Too overwhelming. Without even realizing it I had began to scream loudly.

"Take me home! I want to go home! I need to head back to campus **NOW**!" I demanded in brief sobs. Thrashing about as my hands were tied behind my backs, and my ankles to one another. The crunching towards me stopped, and a woman kneeled before me. Tilting her head slightly as she gave me a once over. I furrowed my brows at her as I panted to catch my breath. She looked over her shoulder, yelling something in some rather familiar sounding language, though I couldn't put out what it was exactly on my own.

"What do you mean she's not an elf?" A strong voice sounded as he paced towards the other woman. Damn did she look familiar as well. "Of course I'm not, idiots, I'm a human! Just like y-..." My eyes widened as I saw the male leaning over me in curiosity. "_She did look elven from her hair and features. But her ears are rounded... She is not. What should we do with her_?" The female continued in her language.

The male opened his mouth to speak, and just as he did, our eyes connected to one another. Mine widened as his peered into mine curiously. "...L-L-Legolas?" I barely managed to get out, only slightly above a whisper. His eyebrows raised, "How do you know me?" He spoke in common, clear as day.

It.. it really was him. No. I fell and cracked my skull in that forest running from students and blacked out. Yep. I'm going crazy. Or I'm dreaming still. Or I died and this is my Hell. I knew I shouldn't have gone to those parties..

It was all too much to get into my brain at this moment. And accepting the lightheaded-ness overcoming me was much easier. So, I fainted. I mean, this would be more than enough to cause anyone to black out. A fictional character alive before my very eyes. Hell no.

The elven man glanced at the other woman. Speaking once more in Elvish, "_Tauriel, perchance we took her to my father. He would know what to do with her_." The woman nodded, standing and bringing the shapely form of the human with her. "_H_o_w did she know you? She does not seem like the men that's come across our realm before. Just look at her garb._" Legolas shrugged in response, rallying up his men as they made their way back to the elven kingdom of Mirkwood.

Perhaps his father could shed some light on the situation.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm finally back writing something a bit more appealing to me. I got Thrandy fever and I'm sure many of you do as well. I know this chapter (and those following) may move a bit quick but I'm trying to get it along quickly as to start the good bits as fast as possible, and without making it take too long. I know nobody wants to wait 500000000000 scenes of dialogue before we reach the main plot. So let's dive on in. Voosh!

Also I'm quite intoxicated upon the writing of this story. Twut twut!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

My eyes flew open, and I sat up almost immediately. I noticed I was in bed, my book lying aside me on a small dresser drawer. My hand shot to my chest to cover my rapidly pounding heart. Deep breaths. That's what I needed. The dream was far too real for my liking. I was merely an imaginative young woman in my early twenties having lucid dreams. Was that too far-fetched to be true? Of course not! The somewhat dampened tank top on my torso bled through to reveal my slightly tanned, golden skin. After I had regained a steady breath pace, the back of my hand raised to my forehead. Removing the sweat building on my brow.

As I went to reach for my book, I noticed something that stopped me in my tracks. These were not my bed sheets. They were made of some sort of fine down and expensive thread count. Much more than a poor college student could afford. I had been living off 25 cent packs of ramen noodles. No way in Hell I could afford something this luxurious. It was in that moment I allowed myself to take a full look about the place I was in. There, many other people as well. No walls, nor curtains, to block one from another. Some moaned in agony, others squirming or twitching as they were being bandaged up.

"This is like a hospital ward or something," I muttered to myself. "Indeed it is." A voice replied to me. Causing to jump just slightly as I turned towards them. A female who appeared to be around my age cast her eyes upon me, giving me a rather stern look as she got closer. "How's your head doing?"

"I-It's fine. I'm fine.. At least I think I am," I began, until I noticed her appearance. Near translucent skin, silvery blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and...

Pointed ears.

"Are you sure? You seem like you've seen a ghost." She laughed quaintly, placing a damp cloth to my forehead where it seemed my wound had been. I winced, the bruise that must have been there ached immensely even with her gentle touch. "I think I might have. I've gotta be dead." I stated simply, given into the awe of her flawless being. Her brows furrowed in a worrisome way. "No, I can assure you that you have not yet perished, human. I've been watching you for a few hours now. You shall recover." Tch, the way she spoke was so proper.

"Am I far from the University of Lakewood?" I asked. Of course, in my heart I already knew the answer. There was absolutely no way I was even anywhere near my home - much less the same planet! - but I was desperate for an affirmative. "University?" The elfen woman replied, her head cocking sideways. I felt queasy.

"She awakens." Another voice stated, the man whom I saw before I had fainted. "Legolas.." He nodded towards me, as if acknowledging my statement as a question. "Leave us." He commanded to the woman. She simply bowed her head, stood, and left. No questions asked. "Ha..haha... hahahahahha!" I began to crack up. There was absolutely no way this was happening. It's true. Just like my family had said, I'd finally gone off the walls, jumped ship, bat-shit crazy. "Okay. You're prince Legolas, huh?"

His left eyebrow cocked as he peered at my in curiosity. "Yes, female. You seem to know me, though I haven't any idea as to whom you're supposed to be." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his words. I'll go along with this dream then. I must be in a coma or something after falling and cracking my head open. "I'm Xue. I'm a student in my final year of University," I told him. He didn't show any display of confusion, though I could tell he didn't exactly know what I was talking about. "A student? Are you learning how to use magick or something of the like?" He asked seriously. Once again I snorted in laughter. Yeah! Right! Of course - soon you'd be telling me that Hagrid would be walking in, breaking down the door with an umbrella telling me that I'm a wizard. As if.

"Nope. No magic skills here. I mean. Unless I can make myself do them, since this is a dream. I can do what I want here, right?" It wasn't so much a question as a bizarre idea I had. "In fact, I'm not even really in physical harm here. I can just stand up, waltz out, and meander on until I wake up." I swung my legs over the bed. Pressing my hands at either side of me as I attempted to raise myself out of the small cot. I winced in pain, instantly falling back down. Hands shooting to the side of my head as I sucked in air through my tightly gritted teeth. "Damn, that shouldn't hurt so much for a dream.. I've gotta lay off the books."

"I do not understand..." Legolas seemed to grow a bit more serious with my strange antics. "Nothin'.. can I leave or what?" His lips pursed forward into something of a frown, and something curious. "You have the features of an elf," He affirmed to himself simply, pointing at my face though not touching it. "The cheek bones, the jaw, though your ears are that of a man. And your body is far too... large to be that of an elven woman."

I glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?" "I would never be so crude. I simply mean you're too shapely to be elven." He nodded, a blush creeping to his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well no shit I'm a human. As much as I might have dreamed as a kid, I'm no elf, guy." I would think it obvious by now. "And you're not real anyways. What am I still doing here!" I demanded of him. As a figment of my imagination, he'd have to answer and do what I said. His head tilted back, looking at me down the ridge of his nose. "I assure you, as you know me, I am as real as I can be." He ran his hand down either arm in reassurement, the ruffling of his clothing and leather armour as real as could be.

"No you're not. You're a character. From a book - from a movie." I retorted. "A movie? What, praytell, is this?" The look of confusion on his face grew even further. I could only huff in frustration. What in the fuck. "Look here. You're a prince. I know that much. I know you're supposed to leave for Rivendell, chill with Elrond, join a group of hobbits, and men, and Gandalf, make friends with a dwarf and - what's wrong with you?"

His face changed from confusion to a serious questioning. "How do you know these names?"

What else could I say? I read them?! Well ya know what, that's exactly what. "I've gone through my book quite a few times in my day. Though it was some time ago... Wait. Wait is this a prank? Like on one of those television shows? Am I being pranked right now? Where are the cameras." I stated idiotically, looking around all over the place. Even if this were indeed some sort of prank show, the detailing on the area where I was, was immaculate. The wood seemed too really carved, the linen exquisite, the actor portraying Legolas far too on point. This had to have been quite an expensive set-up for one persons prank.

"Prank? You mean a jest of some sort? I can assure you, no one jests here." He nodded to himself, his eyes continuing to watch me carefully. "Though I still do not understand how you know all this information, lest you be a spy." How else could I be sure this wasn't a prank, or a dream, or something like that?

I reached over for my book. Pulling upwards my bookmark. All I had to do was show him how everything was written down in my book. Maybe that would signal my mind for me to wake up or something. "See? Right here. It says exactly who you are." Legolas took the book from my hand, staring down at it hard before flipping through the many pages.

"But these pages are blank. Are you sure it is not you who are playing into some type of jest?"

Blank?

I snatched the book back from his well manicured fingers, glancing through the pages. He wasn't lying. Every single entry was blank. Every page, every highlighted word. Gone. Everything. "There's no way..."

There had to be some sort of logical explanation for this. There just.. had to be. "Give me one of your arrows." I demanded, extending my hand towards him. He was curious enough to oblige, though with some moderate hesitance. I quickly took it from him and brought the head to my hand. Drawing a hard line across my palm with no resistance.

"Fuck!" I yelled, dropping the thing as blood started to rise to the surface, welling up into droplets upon the line. Okay, that shouldn't have hurt. Not if this was a dream or some shit. That.. actually hurt. Legolas didn't seem put off my self-inflicted wound however.

"You still haven't answered my question." He started to speak once more, drawing me from my ridiculous thoughts. "Huh?" My mouth was slightly agape in awe as I looked at him half-lidded. "You know of me, and you know of what has happened here. Are you.. an oracle of some kind?"

An oracle? Yeah, of course. If I really was here - and even if I wasn't, the characters here didn't seem to be playing along with my will.

"No. I'm no oracle! I'm not - I'm not from Middle-Earth, okay?" I pleaded with him. Hoping he would believe me. His eyes searched mine carefully, "You seem to speak the truth. . You must be a Valar, or your soul touched by them." "I'm from regular Earth! Not first Earth, not last Earth, not Middle-Earth. Just *earth*. I'm just a regular girl going to school, reading a fucking book that you're in, and that's all." This was all too much to soak in right now.

"You're going pale. Don't faint again, we still need more information as to who you are. If my father spoke to you without me extracting more information from you, there's little doubt in my mind he'd have you executed or spent in the dungeons for your lifetime."

I gulped. Yeah, I sure do remember how cruel Thranduil could be in certain situations. "P-Please. Just tell me what I need to do. I don't wanna die here!"

"Then, you shall tell my son and I the truth." A cold voice echoed from the hall. I looked over Legolas' shoulder as he looked over his other, both of us staring at the tall, intimidating figure headed our way. Two pairs of guards standing at his sides as he strode in with an elegance and grace I'd never seen before in my life.

"Father." Legolas said, bowing his head downward. He raised a hand up to relieve Legolas of his position. His son squinting his eyes in slight irritation, however. "Whom is this oracle your warriors spoke to me of." "Father, this woman was taken hostage by orcs. We slew them, but I'm not quite sure what to make of her. She seems to know much about us and our people and - " "A spy," Thranduil chuckled. Shaking his head slightly as if he had already figured it all out.

"I am not!" I frowned. "Mind how you speak to a king, human." He muttered, his icey gaze freezing me in place. "I mean.. I-I'm no spy. I'm not. I don't know how I got to your world... lands.. whichever. All I know is that I'm here. A dream or whatever this is, I'm here and there's nothing I can do about it. I swear on all that is holy I am not a spy!" My voice was still rather harsh, though I'm sure he could see the pleading in it. I was freaking out! This guy could have me killed at the snap of his fingers!

"Hm." Thranduil's eyes never left mine, only growing cooler in attitude before he nodded, only slightly, before turning 'round. "Place her in the dungeons below. Give her no food, nor water. Maybe when she is starved she will tell us whom has sent her here, and who it is she works for."

"Father!" Legolas shouted, standing up from his kneeled position at my bedside in frustration towards his lord. Thranduil didn't spare him so much as a passing glance as he continued on. "So I command it. I'll give her a week before she breaks."

And at that, two of the guards strode towards me. Tugging me out of the bed and dragging me across the stone floor with me struggling as well as I could. Legolas staring after me and his father.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make me post faster. ;) I expect a new chapter to be posted every 3-5 days. But it could be every single/other day if we can get reviews going!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been nearly two days since I had arrived in this god forsaken pit of a dungeon. My skin was grimy from whatever was on the cold cobble stone. And the thin linen blanket I had been given did not much else besides keep me from shivering more than I already was. I was *starving*. Though my hunger was starting to become a bit more non-existant as I had gotten used to not eating. I guess that's how human anatomy works anyway. Go a day or two without food, and it forces itself to not be as hungry. Slowing down its metabolism.

Granted the only reason I could even think that I was still alive was from the small leak of water towards the back corner of the cell. It fed fresh moss growing around it and on the floor where it sopped into. If I hadn't had it, who knows how long I would have lasted here. Who can even live without water? Thranduil probably didn't even care if I was to die here or not. That son of a bitch.

I spat at his name, a frown deepening on my tired face. I must have looked a mess, unlike the Elvenking. He was probably sitting merry on his antler throne in his fine embroidered clothing, looking gorgeous as ever while he slaved away at nothing but ruling.

With a heavy sigh, I tilted my head back to rest against the stone behind me. Gods was he just as gorgeous as he appeared to be in films, but I would never admit that aloud. He's the one who threw me here in the first place. I should be cursing his name. Each day that had passed, he had come down to see if I was ready to give him information. Of course, I didn't know what I could even tell him. 'I'm not a spy! I swear it!' was all I could muster in the short minutes he'd spend down here. Most of the time just peering at me through the bars without any conversation. And as soon as I started trying to defend myself or beg for release, he'd turn on his heel and leave. It's like he wanted me to die.

Maybe if he would actually inquire me of something, I could tell him something that would peak his interest. Answer something that would prove I could maybe be of help instead of being accused of a common criminal.

_Tap, tap, tap_

I perked up ever so slightly at what sounded to be footsteps. They were heavier than that of the king, whom seemed to walk weightlessly. These seemed more determined and weighted like someone trying to get in and out quickly. My eyes peered up to see a hooded person in front of the bars, carrying something within their hands. The person crouched down, extending what looked to be a wicker basket. For a moment I hesitated, not sure what was going on, before dropping my paper-thin blanket and crawling forward on hands and knees. Reaching out to grab the top of the basket. Once my hands had enclosed around the handle, his released, reaching instead to clasp firmly around my outstretched wrist.

The man took his hood off, and I couldn't help but release my held breath in relief. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to him. "My father doesn't seem to be aware of the needs of mortals. I don't want you to die because of his ignorance." Legolas stated simply. I nodded, pulling the basket closer to me after he had released me. I peeled open the small clothe napkin that covered the base of it, revealing food. Large red globe grapes, some type of fruit that looked like a mango, and a small glass jar of golden liquid.

"The honey should help keep you from weakening too much." He said as he saw me hold the questionable glass box in the air. "You could get in trouble. Why help a human, anyway?" My head tilted in suspicion. Of course I had read his personality over and over in literature, he had a kind heart. But it was still no reason to think that he couldn't be different in this world. He was supposed to be fictional! His true nature could be totally different than that portrayed in film and books.

"Why not?" He smiled towards me in reply. "I do not believe you to be a spy." His smiled widened ever so slightly as I began to devour what sustanence I had been given. My long fingers dipping greedily into the glass jar and shoving them into my mouth, even though it was already full of berries and grapes. I didn't even care how disgusting it must have looked. "I believe you could help my people with your knowledge of the future."

I blinked, swallowing the food in my mouth in a single gulp as my eyes flicked towards him. "'N how do you figure that?" "We do know... that someday, there will be another war. And with your eyes as guidance perhaps we can finally put an end to evil in our world."

My chewing stopped, setting down what food I had in my hands back into the basket. Something wasn't sounding right, nor adding up correctly. "Legolas, have you been sent to Rivendell yet?"

"Why would I need to go there?" "Has .. Aragorn delivered you a uhm, prisoner, yet?" Once more the prince would shake his head, his pale blonde starnds of hair staying neatly in place abound his shoulders, despite the movement of his head. Just like an elf. "Do you forsee this happening? Is something related to this prisoner going to send me to Rivendell? When is Aragorn coming?" The questions came quickly, one after another before I could even answer them. "I can't tell you that! What if something changes because you know, what if history just fucks up and you guys lose the war and -"

His eyes opened wide. Hands gripping tightly on the bars either side of his face as he stuck his face closer through them. "How soon will this war come to pass! You must tell me!" My palms quickly flew to my face, covering my eyes up as they squinched in confusion. "I don't know! Stop looking at me like that, I'm not telling you anything!"

It had been only some moments before Legolas sighed, rising from his crouched position, "I'll return tomorrow with more food. You're going to be quite valuable, and I won't let my father destroy this gift given to our people." He gave me a very faint bow of the head before leaving the way he had come.

Well. Being a gift was much better than being viewed as just some lowly human. Now if only I could use this to my advantage to get out of these damned dungeons.

* * *

As the days passed, Legolas returned, giving me whatever small amount of food he could sneak past the guards before leaving. Though at first he would ask me a plethora of questions, his words and commentary had finally died down. Merely watching me plunge food down my gullet with as much haste as I could muster. And when I'd finish, I'd slip him the basket back and he'd simply lean up from the wall, receive it, and leave.

Today was the seventh day. The longest, waiting I've ever done in my life. Longer it seemed than waiting for a fucking acceptance letter from university.

Once more did those familiar padding of footsteps come down the whole. "Legolas! You came early today. I -." I paused, my eager eyes drinking in the familiar appearance of the sire before me. An elegant eyebrow arched and the corner of his mouth upturned in amusement. "Has my son been seeing you?" He asked humorously. Like this was supposed to be funny.

I frowned, furrowing brows at the asshole - albeit a beautiful asshole - and crossed my arms over my chest. "Is it finally judgement day, _my Lord?_" The last words of adressment seething from between my teeth. "Indeed it is, _my prisoner_." This guy never missed a beat! His hand waved upwards carefully, and I couldn't help but to follow his wordless command. Rising from my crosslegged positioning on the ground and standing in front of him. "My son seems to think you an oracle. What would you say to this?"

Now, there were two ways in my mind that this conversation could go down. I could deny the claims as a reader of the future, instead be interpreted as a spy, and sentenced to damnation. Or, I could play along with whatever this was, and live another day to find a way out of my current predicament. Of course I would go with the latter!

"I'd say it... could be so." I nodded curtly at him. "Is that correct? Tell me then, _oracle_," I guess his sir Elvenking can't be damned to have a conversation with a non-elf without being sarcastic and belittling them, "Something of the past. Something of the present. And, something of the future. Something no mere girlish spy could know." He placed his hands into one another as he stood before me, his head leaning upwards as if he had just come up with some grand plan to prove I was a liar.

Now wasn't the time to get frustrated with him though. I had to think of something. Something as clever as possible that would blow him away. "Okay... the dwarves... stole the gems you had given them to create a necklace for your wife. Only to keep them as tribute to their king." I hesitated, trying to read any feeling from his face that would determine whether or not he believed me. "Past," he stated simply, and I continued.

"Uhm, you, ah... you..." I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "You still bare the mark, on your face from long ago.. the scar.. despite using magic to keep it hidden." Again I looked on his figure to see any change in his discernment. All I could notice is his hands clasped together just a little more firmly, his veins slightly easier to see as he tightened them. I really hope I didn't just piss him off.

"Present."

"And in the future - and forgive me, King Thranduil, if I don't want to tell you anything too far into the future. But.. soon. A ranger will you bring you a creature.. to keep locked away here in the dungeons. But he will be broken free by.. well, I probably shouldn't say by who.. and it will lead your son to Rivendell on a long and arduous journey with men from several of the other races of good. Gandalf included." Yeah, that was a pretty badass answer.

He must have been impressed. Right.. "Future." He once more stated with ease before outstretching his arm towards the doorway that I had been dragged through not but a week ago. He made a single gesture of 'come hither' and two guards came through. One holding a large iron circle with a multitude of keys on it. He jammed one into my cell door. And the most heavenly _click_ I had ever heard ensued as I was freed. I took a step forward, with caution, not wanting to get grabbed and tugged around yet again. "You've proven that you _may_ hold knowledge in divination. Or perhaps you were just _lucky_. Either way, we'll wait until Gandalf the Grey arrives. He will know the true way of things."

I blinked. "Gandalf is coming?" "Is that fear in your tone? Afraid to be shown for the spy you really are, hmm?" I couldn't help the pout that came to my face. "No, of course not! In fact, if anything I'm rather excited. I've never gotten to meet him. It'd be exciting." I retorted matter-of-factly. Probably not the way you were supposed to speak to a king. "As you say. You should thank my son, it was his kind idea. He truly does believe you to be a boon to my kingdom. He is a smart boy, and may one day usurp my throne. So I will allow him to pass judgement as he sees fit in this."

"So where does that leave me?" **Now** I was getting nervous. My fingers wringing together slightly. Was I going to have to stay in some hole until Gandalf got here? I mean, he did just free me...

"It leaves you a certain amount of freedom to roam Mirkwood - with someone accompanying you at all times, do not doubt - until our guest arrives. And until then, you will be staying in a room no more than two halls from my own. And a guard shall be stationed at your door during *every* hour of the day, as to make sure you do not try to plan an escape."

Even if I did, what could I really do? I had no where to go. And how would some untrained, unarmed slip of a girl get through an entire kingdom on her own? The nerve.

"Thank you, your majesty." I forced myself to say. At least I wasn't staying in the dungeon anymore. " - What a shame to ruin such fine elven threadwork of the sheets on your bed." He said with a tilt of his nose upwards, strolling out of the room while myself and the two guards on either of my sides followed. "With how filthy humans are, we'll probably have to burn them afterwards."

His following chuckle - which I knew was just to annoy me - made me want to lunge at him. But I kept my cool, as little cool there was to be kept. I just had to keep reminding myself to be greatful. He was royalty. As far as I could tell, even though it still did not sit right, this was real. This world was real. And death was going to be just as real should Thranduil serve it to me. And as a king he could.

On a silver platter no less.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, extended interaction with Thrandy. Despite how much of an arse he is here. And thank you to my lovely lovely two reviewers. :3 Reviews make me smile and make me post! Huzzah! Already writing out the next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was near night when I had arrived at my new quarters. I couldn't rightly tell the time seeing as my previous 'living' situation, if you could indeed call that living, had no way to see the outside. Days ran together in the depths of those dungeons. But here, there were impossibly tall loft-like windows where I could see the outside and its currently bright and illuminating moon. Immediately as I had arrived, I could feel the ease in tension by my neck and shoulders. A grand sigh escaped me as I walked further into the room, not able to help myself as I flopped onto the bedding of the goose-down mattress before me. It seemed decently large, comparative to that of a Queen sized bed frame.

Glancing upwards, I had expected the king himself to be standing there bemused by my 'human' actions and giving me a rather rude comment. But instead, I found none. Him walking right by my new chamber and continuing onward towards his own without so much as a word or a slanted glance towards me. All I could catch was the door slamming shut once he had passed by and locking from the outside. Excuse me for thinking the mighty Elvenking bid farewell to his oracle. Though it seemed that I had merely traded one dungeon for another. Locked behind closed doors. At least I had freedom to roam in this one at my leisure. And proper bedding as well.

It was rather easy to fall asleep this night. Unlike my time down under. Fortunately Thranduil had fine taste in sheets. This had to be the finest damn silk I'd ever laid upon. My eyes drifted shut after taking in my new surroundings. I had better get used to this new way of life. Guards watching my every move - despite how lavish my new sleeping quarters were. Nobody trusted me here it seemed aside from Legolas. And even as a prince, I wondered how much weight his voice would pull here in this keep anyhow. Especially when you had a father like that.

My breathing evened and slowed. Darkness and dreams creeping into the backways of my mind as I finally allowed comfort to take over my racing thoughts.

* * *

I couldn't even recall how long it had been since I'd had such a relaxing rest. No one to bother me or alarms to force me up. I yawned and stretched, shoulder blades rolling into one another as I stretched my arms upward in a much needed manner. Towards the far end of the room, lied what seemed to be a steaming marble bath. Already prepared and waiting for me to wash my filth off in it. I was in much need of a bath after rolling around in grime for an entire week. However, I also was ready to do some exploring, so I made my time bathing last no longer than necessary. Perhaps tomorrow I'd let myself fully enjoy, but not today. I was finished in no more than 10 minutes, rising from the water and wiping the water from my body with what I assumed to be a towel. I rolled my head around to warm up the worked tendons in my neck before spotting a new piece of attire laying upon the grand oak desk on the far wall, opposite of my bed.

I stood up immediately and paced over towards it. Grabbing it by the neatly tucked and folded shoulders to lift it up so I could examine it fully. The baby blue dress unfurled into magnificence. Of course, it was no where near as grand as the clothing I had seen upon other elves in the court on the way to my room the other eve, but it was still amazing to my 'contemporary' standards.

It was a sleeveless dress, plainly put together, though from the stitch-work seemed painstakingly sewn by hand. An almost V shape piece of chiffon placed downward across either breast with golden thread embroidery. Haute Couture if I've ever seen, though, again, for the elves I'm sure this was meager attire. Especially based off of the intricate robes Thranduil wore in his Fae Court. A slim band of gold was placed around the waist that didn't seem to be elastic in nature. If this thing wasn't gonna stretch, I had no idea how I was going to get this thing past my ass.

The struggle was real. I could barely manager to step into the stupid gown and pull it up to my thighs. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was fat. But my rear end was more than obviously a lot bigger than your stereotypical elf woman. I leaned forward, leaned back, trying to flex my butt side to side and forward towards my hips. Inching the thing on so very painstakingly slow. Finally, after a bit of jumping up and down the gown slid over my hips. Pulling up each 'shoulder' of the dress over each arm until it finally fit upon me. Though the golden belt rested just underneath the swell of my breast, and the dainty material over them squeezed them tightly against my body. I would definitely need tailor made clothing from here on out.

I walked towards the door and tapped gently on it. No need to go pounding away like a madman. I didn't want everyone in the kingdom to hate me, no guessing how long I would be here. "Yes?" A voice chimed from the other side of the smoothed wood. "I'd like to go out, please." Instead of a vocal reply, I was given silence before the familiar jingle of keys were overheard. The glass handle of the door twisted and the door opened slowly in front of me. "Where is it you'd like to go?" The second guard asked in a rather gruff voice. "Just for a walk. Why don't you nice men show me around?" I winked at the younger one playfully, seeing as the more mature one was in a bit of a 'mood'. Was it just me or were the older elves far too serious for their own good?

The youthful elf, with bright auburn hair, seemed to swallow the saliva in his mouth in a bit of a gulp. No doubt he had little, if any, interactions with females outside his race. And I could probably use that to my advantage. What can I say? I spent the last several years of my life in co-ed dorms, I knew how boys worked. And I also knew there were easier ways to getting things you wanted than pleading and groveling like I had done to the king prior.

He glanced at his counterpart, whom merely rolled his eyes, before nodding once at me. He turned and proceeded down the east way of the hall. I could only assume I'd be made to follow, while the jerk brought up the rear. As we continued along, the elf to the front would point out different things about the kingdom. How old certain trees were, what each strangle temple-like building was. Where the other hospital wings were. When we traversed through the market, there was a multitude of fruits and vegetables, breads and cheeses, it was amazing. And at least ever vendor was giving some sort of sample for us to try. I almost wanted to cry at how amazing a slice of what seemed to be baguette and a thin layer of brie was. Of course given their long, everlasting lives they would have plenty of time to become food snobs - only crafting the best of the best.

We continued on, and I had felt quite satiated from the market, especially without being given a proper rest while I digested the food. And these sandals I had been given were starting to kill the soles of my feet. "...grand spire. It was one of the first things built in our kingdom here. And over there you will see -" "Sir? Uhm, Sir Guard? Can we sit down please? I'm so tired." I whined. Pouting at him miserably as he gave me a quick glance. "I guess there's no harm. Humans surely do not have elven stamina." The older guard who I was calling Mr. Scrooge in my head huffed in annoyance. Continuing to stand guard a few feet away from me on my right while I found a stone bench to plop down on. I sighed in relief. "Can I ask you somethin?" I asked the younger. He stepped closer and cocked in his head curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"What's your name?"

He seemed quite confused at such a simple question. "Might I inquire as to why?"

I flashed him my biggest smile, trying to seem as friendly as I could. "Because I figure since you and grumps over there are going to be my guards, for who knows how long, we might as well get to know each other a little better, right?"

He hesitated, seeming conflicted on what he should say. His grey eyes glancing back and forth between myself and the more experienced guard. As if waiting for the other to tell him what to do, though he seemed content to ignore him. "You don't have to if you don't - " "It's Faerveren." I blinked, honestly shocked he told me. "And what is yours, my Lady?"

"It's Xue. And you don't have to call me that. I'm not some Lady in Waiting, heheh." Faerveren offered me a light bow, "But it is only polite, Lady Xue. " What a charmer! I patted the seat next to me, scooting further to make some room for him. Once more that adorable confused look crept onto his face as he stood upright from his bow. His high-ponytailed hair swinging behind him as his head went back and forth again between myself and the other elf. "Oh, there's no harm in resting a bit."

"I suppose... not... ahem." He slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean **slowly**, placed his bottom onto the stone, seeming extremely tense. "So another question, Faerveren," I began, waving my hand casually, "What exactly have you been told? Why you're guarding me?" "Well the king has told us not much else except that we're to protect you at all hours." "Protect? Don't you mean to prevent from escaping or something?"

The fair skinned elf shook his head 'no'. "As a matter of fact, Lady Xue, Lord Thranduil has told us -." "_Silence_." Mr. Scrooge finally barked in cool command. "But Hûron, there is no harm in her knowing." Faerveren protested. "_You are new to the guard, I understand. But you are more than old enough to know your place, boy._" Great, Scrooge started going off in a language I couldn't understand. "_It is just a harmless question Hûron_."

Their conversation in elvish seemed to go back and forth for a few minutes, the younger elf getting a tad huffy as though he was being talked down to. So while the two guards were busy, I noticed something - someone - that looked rather familiar. Two of them actually. Tauriel and Legolas were followed by a small group of other elves. Legolas appeared to be explaining something of serious matter while Tauriel walked by his side. The other elves nodding at his words. As they grew closer, I grinned. Standing from my spot between the two arguing guards and strolling forward. I don't think they even noticed! Some guards.

The prince's quick steps came to a halt as he saw me approach him. "Xue, a surprise." He said with a bit of a smile. The rest of his group standing around him. I nodded and grinned at Tauriel. She returned the bow of the head, but no smile was on her face. "My Lady, what are you doing here?" She inquired. "I'm just going for a walk, what's wrong with that?"

Her eyes were cast upwards for a moment before turning to look at the two ***still*** arguing guards some way behind me. Immediately her fingers went to the bridge of her nose to pinch it, her head shaking in disappointment. "_Of all people, why would your father give her these two guards._" She muttered something in Elvish, causing the people behind her to crack a smile, a couple laughing. Legolas cleared his throat, eyes resting on me. "When the sun had begun to move due west, my father was to have a brief council with you." My eyes glanced up, and I wasn't even sure where the sun was behind the thick branches of trees.

"Umm..." I mumbled. "You're late, Xue." He told me, a bit of worry in his voice.

Great. Just. Great. Weren't my guards supposed to be on top of this shit? Speaking of which...

Legolas pulled his forefingers to his mouth, giving a loud whistle which caused the other two elves to immediately cease their bickering and stand at attention. "_Hûron, Faerveren. Praytell, what time is it_?" Tauriel said loudly, causing them to both glance up. Their elvish eyes able to quickly see the suns placement. A look of fear crossed their face and they were almost immediately at my side. "_A thousand apologies, Prince Legolas_!" Faerveren bellowed, hand hitting his chest in salute as he bowed deeply at the waist.

"It is my father you will have to give your apologies to. And maybe your heads if you don't hurry."

For some reason, I felt that was more a half-truth than a joke. At once, I felt myself being pulled into something of a run as I was guided back towards the castle with haste. The two men arguing the entire way back, leaving me to my own thoughts as I tried to keep pace.

Please don't let them get me tossed back in the dungeon.

* * *

**A/N:** Character introductions! These guards are gonna play important roles &amp; start offering up a bit of comic relief as the story gets more serious. Also, thrandy bout to be pissed aweeeee shit yall. And thanks everyone for the reviews! I didnt expect to get so many *sob*


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It took only a matter of several quickly-passing minutes before we had arrived at the front pillars that lead into the throne room, where Thranduil was no doubt expecting us. And had been for a time, if we truly were as late as I believed. I leaned forward, my palms resting on top of my knees as I fought to catch my breath. Such a task was difficult, mind you, especially in the ridiculously tight dress I was made to wear. I was ready to grab the sword of my guard and completely rip the thing off of me. But I wasn't quite sure how the heavily male guarded throne room would take to that. I looked up to see Faerveren and Hûron stood tall at either of my sides. Chests out and heads up, though heaving all the same while trying to maintain what composure they could muster.

Faerveren gave me a side long glance before tilting his head forward in a 'go on' kind of motion. I sighed, finally able to keep an even breath and stood tall. Just one foot in front of the other. Slowly taking steps down the curving stone and marble path to a large circular platform. I could see Thranduil sitting casually on his grand throne, legs seeming to be folded over the other underneath his silver robe. His form, and his antlered throne, growing larger and larger the closer we approached. Until there I stood. Naught but a yard or two from the Elvenking, staring up at him as he peered down at myself with an unreadable expression.

I will say that seeing him in all his glory on the throne was a bit more than intimidating. Helping to affirm in my mind even further that I was dealing with actual royalty here. My two guards stepped in front of me and kneeled onto the ground before their ruler, hands across their chests and foreheads seeming to touch their armoured knees. "_Your majesty_." Faerveren started to say in his native tongue, his voice quivering slightly. Hûron on the other hand remained silent. I would assume he was at ease. Except the way his dark chestnut hair was pulled into a tight slicked back bun revealed his ever tensing neck muscles.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Thranduil clicked his tongue in belittlement as he wagged his right index finger at the speaking elf. "_No excuses, if you'd be so kind._" The young elf ducking his head lower into the crook of his bent knee. "It's my fault." I blurted out of no where. I mean, they did look pretty pathetic with their foreheads nearly touching the floor. Simply being late for a small questioning session shouldn't make anyone that scared or nervous. Especially not from your Lord! Thranduil blinked, giving me a once over as his attention turned towards me. "I was making them show me around, and they tried to get me to leave but I.. I wanted to look around some more." His pale hand lowered to rest against the chair. "Is it so?" He questioned, eyes darting to the downwards staring guards. "Of course, great king Thranduil." I bowed and attempted a half-assed curtsy. I knew I was laying it on thick, but he seemed like the type to respond to that!

Where I was expecting him to humour me with a chuckle, instead he snorted in disbelief. Perhaps annoyance. He rose from his seat with a graceful swing of his legs, taking his time to pace down towards us from the throne. Without even tripping on his rather extravagant wardrobe. "They're guards for a reason. And they didn't fulfill their duties. Quite forgetful." He walked closer still, circling the three of us in very slow steps. He seemed to be examining my dress more than anything. Damned tight thing. "Maybe they should be demoted to cleaning duties for another hundred years or so."

"That's - that's not fair!" I said loudly, rising from my bow and giving him a hard look. He stopped pacing, looking bewildered and amused all at once. "It's my fault, absolutely. And if we were late to some scheduled council, shouldn't we be going to it then? Not wasting time here talking about who to blame about what?" The nerve! His tight-lipped expression remained for some time as he peered down at me. Starting to make me regret my words but I kept my ground all the same. "Interesting." He cast one more stony look at the all but quivering guards on his throne floor before turning to leave down a pathway into another wing of the castle. "Come, human."

I quickly followed.

"My name is Xue by the way. Not human." I mumbled, semi-hoping he wouldn't hear me. He continued down towards his destination into an open roomed stone gazebo of sorts. In the center was a very large round table with an even larger map on it. The sides of it gently lulling off the round edges of the stone table.

Thranduil grabbed a small dagger that was resting to the side of the large parchment, which was cluttered with a multitude of objects. He pointed it at me, then towards a specific location on the map. Truth be told, I always ignored the maps that were within the books I had read of Middle-Earth. So what he needed with me in this regard I had no idea.

"Here." He stated, tapping the tip of the dagger against the spot it was pressed against. I strode forward with as much confidence as I could muster to see what he was talking about, at his side. "What about it?" "This here, this is Mirkwood.." He drug the tip of his small weapon around to another isle not too far from where he had pointed. "And over here, is where our brother elves have told me more and more orc activity has been flourishing." He struck the weapon into the table. With enough force to make it stand straight up into the rock. A brief wave of anger overcoming him.

"You spoke of orcs breaching our walls before. Who are they coming for. And when will they arrive?"

I desperately kept my eyes on the parchment, refusing to look up at Thranduil despite feeling his sights bore into me. "Aragorn will bring him.. the prisoner. I can't say who.. but.. it will occur before Gandalf takes his visit to the Shire. To see the hobbit Bilbo on his birthday." The elven lord was quiet for a time, as if trying to do some calculations in his head. "I will inquire Gandalf about this once he arrives then. - But if you will not tell me who the prisoner is, then tell me **why** the ranger brings him to me."

I took in a deep breath, finally looking up at him, holding my ground. "He knows where something is at - the prisoner he captures. Something the orcs and their master wants. And your kingdom will be the closest to him when he does find the prisoner."

His face firmed, "He will know where **what** is at?"

"He knows where something that was lost is at. Something that's supposedly been lost for over three thousand years and..." The look on his face made me suck in a breath of air. A look of knowledge and sudden grasp of understanding "The ring..." He muttered. More to himself than to me.

**Fuck.**

I thought I was being cryptic as shit and clever with my words. "He won't tell anyone else where it's at, even if you get any bright ideas to torture him, you won't change the way things are supposed to be. He'll only tell the orcs!" I said quickly.

And hell I did not like that look in his eyes. They took on an unreadable emotion as he placed a hand on the table. "But you can."

I tried my best to change the subject, fumbling with my hands as well as my words as I peered out of the terrace and focused my sight on random willow tree sapling. "I-uhm-I.." I stuttered, ignoring the glare he was bestowing unto me. "I can only tell you about other things... but not that. Oh!" I exclaimed aloud, turning to face him. "I can tell you how long it will be until the war starts from now. I think I kind of figured out what point of time we're at right now and I just need to know how old Bilbo is and -" All of a sudden the items on the table went flying. The many heavy tomes and books. A bag filled with god knows what. The goblet of what smelled to be wine spilling across the ancient looking map before clattering to the floor. Thranduils arm remained outstretched "No! You will tell me of the RING!" He shouted. I froze, never, not ever would I think he'd get so angry. And his anger was indeed fearsome. "Th-Th-Thra.." his name could barely manage escape over my quivering lips as I backed away from his approaching frame. For every step back, he took two forwards and my eyes kept darting between his furrowed brows and his clenched fist. He wouldn't strike me for this.. would he?

Finally my back pressed firmly against the beautifully carved stone work of a singular pillar. "You _impudent_ human. Do you know your worth in this realm?" He growled, frustration barely held back in restraint. "If what you say is true - then you have no worth. You have no way to your world. You have no soul to call friend. No place to call home." He stepped ever closer and my eyes began to brim with tears. I had purposefully tried to ignore his words before, for they were thoughts I had myself. "Yes I do.." I whined. Trying to maintain the stillness of my voice.

"For all you know, you are dead and gone to your family. You are worth no more than a dead, rotting, corpse of an orc in the woods. Everyone you know ... is gone." He trailed his words low in pitch before he stood in front of me, our personal space intermingling with one another. My head reached his chest, so I had to peer up at him, tears starting to overflow as I tempted to reel them in. I squinted, and stifled a sniff as stared at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"How fucking _dare_ you." I said through clenched teeth, raising my hand high and following it through as hard as I could to strike him across the face. It should have remained no surprise to me that would catch me by my wrist before I even got closed to striking his face. With his honed skills and battle prowess, it was probably a laughable attempt in all accounts. But instead of laughing at my sorrow and anger, his face remained stoic and contemplative. He leaned downwards, ever closer to my face. Our noses no more than a few inches from each other as his striking eyes wandered my face.

"Don't be so stupid," the king stated. His voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't help but shudder at how sensual it sounded. The goddamned bastard. My emotions were turning into a complete wreck and it was his fault.

He pressed my wrist next to my head into the hard, cool smoothed stone that I was backed against. My free hand gripping onto my dress tightly for dear life. His left hand moving to rest his palm flat on the other side of my head. I gulped.

His hand on my wrist loosened slightly, the tips of his fingers traveling down my forearm, feather-light against my flesh. Further still they traveled, grazing up my bicep, across my shaking shoulder, and over my collarbones. My eyes widened in shock and worry as his digits finally began to touch the bone of the forefront of my neck. Sliding up it with a momentary pause. Then, despite my mind telling me over and over that he would choke me, or kill me, they moved up to my jaw. Which quivered more than anything else. His thumb rested along the top jut of my chin and the rest of his hand cupped it in his grasp. Pulling down my skin in a taught motion that caused my full, trembling lips to separate from one another. I let out a gasp.

I knew he was enjoying me shake in fear and awe. His ice-colored eyes dilating as they focused. I attempted to bite down on my lower lip, to cease it from moving as a tear rolled down my cheek. Falling down until it met with his grip and seemingly melted into his hold. Finally, his eyes met mine. "You belong to me. And as you stay here, you will do as I say."

I attempted to speak as I held his mesmerizing gaze. "I'm not -" "You** are** my property." He said, the corner of his lips upturning, almost unnoticeabley so. With that, he stepped away from me and my knees buckled, causing me to slide down the pillar until I rested on the floor. Not once looking away from him, even after he turned his back to me. "Your roaming privileges are revoked until Gandalf arrives. I'll send your guards to fetch you."

The tears started to flow freely now as I took in his cruel words.

* * *

**A/N**: Because of all the reviews on Chapter 3 I decided to put up the next two pretty quickly. I got 7 from ch 3 alone. so a min of 5 keeps the story movin. Keep 'em comin' bb if you want more fast chapters! Also finally finished the third movie. it was good shit. tho if u read the books or watched the 1977 VHS you know how it ends.  
Thranduil is such a piece of shit  
Id let him talk dirty to me tho  
tell me im worthless and spank me daddy thrandy

(jk)


	6. Brief Notice!

Hey everyone! Sorry nothing has been posted in FOREVER. I just moved to Taipei (Fucking excited) and have been getting my barings and trying to get around. My Chinese is not that fantastic so it's been really annoying/difficult getting everything together.

Anyhow, now I've settled down so we can get back into the swing of things with this fanfiction. Don't worry, I didn't give up on it. Just a hiatus that I didn't expect. Check back in soon for more chapters, my lovely readers!


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 (PT1)**

"Pleaaaasseee..." I whined in a long exhale. I wasn't even attempting to sound enthused any longer. I was bored and just figured I'd keep asking over and over until I nodded off into a nap, or until he gave in. Either way, I wasn't taking no for an answer just yet. It was only the hundredth time or so I was asking, after all! And I was no quitter.

"No, m'lady."

"Pleaaasseeee..." "N-No, m'lady, please..." "Pleeaaaassseeee." "M'lady! Enough!"

"..."

Finally Hûron spoke up, I could hear his easily distinguishable gruff voice from the outside of the door. It was deep and thick with some sort of accent I hadn't heard from any of the other elves within the Mirkwood Kingdom. "I think she's finally given up. I must say I applaud your tenacity."

Oh, we couldn't have that.

"Plleeeaaasseee!~" I wailed.

Finally a click, and a red faced Faerveren was seen sticking his head into the room through the widening crack in the door. "My word, my lady! I think that is enough out of you." He leaned in further, extending an arm out and wagging a finger at me. I pouted, sticking my tongue out at him while I peered towards him from my upside down position on the bed.

I was sprawled out on my back, dangling my head off the side. "But it's only one story. And you've only read me one in the five days I've been stuck in this room... It's not like I can read Elvish.. And where do you get off talking to me like I'm a child?" I whined. I was hoping to bother him to the point of submission, but it didn't seem like I was getting anywhere. His face mellowed into one of slight annoyance. "Lady Xue, I am old enough to be your great, great, great, great -" "Okay, okay, I get it."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and holding my pout. I rolled over to my side as a thought came to my mind. A sly grin playing across my lips. "How about something else instead of a story then?" Faerveren tilted his head to the side and arched a brow in question.

"You." I raised one index finger into the air. "And Hûron." My other index finger raised into the air. I brought them together and crossed them around one another, entangling them. "Have a fencing battle. Or a fight to the death, whichever suits your preference, in order to amuse me."

"That is most improper, m'lady!"

I huffed in annoyance and flopped sideways onto the bed again. "What am I supposed to do to entertain myself then? Thranduil wants to bore me to death, doesn't he? And you intend on helping him with his cruel plans. I thought I could trust you, Faerveren! Woe is me!" I placed the back of my palm to my forehead theatrically.

I heard a click, and looked up, the door had shut behind the elven guard and he paced slowly towards me, his halberd leaning casually against the wall. Standing before me in his armoured glory with his arms stiff at his sides. The usually unsure and confused look on his face placed with one much more stern.

"My Lady, please.. listen to what I have to say." I blinked, sitting up and resting my weight on my hands behind me as I leaned back. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but seemed to stop himself from being too casual. Straightening up once more before he spoke.

"We are your guards, Lady Xue. And although Lord Thranduil can be harsh - " I scoffed at his words. His face softened slightly as he continued. "- more than harsh, then; he is still a mighty ruler. And his word is law. And his rule is just. He has not yet steered our people wrong. He rides true into battle head first. There is a reason we all heed his words, and it is not his wrath alone that persuades us to follow his every command."

Neither his gaze nor his voice wavered as he spoke. I was honestly surprised with the amount of conviction he held when speaking of his King. My cheeks tinged pink in a bit of embarassment. "Fae, you know I'm not purposely trying to badmouth your King..."

The redhead released a sigh I'm sure neither of us knew he was holding. "I know, m'lady. I just wanted you to be aware. Even if you are not in the most desirable of positions, the King has a purpose and reasoning behind it."

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at that one.

"If you say so Fae... I can trust you, can't I?" "Yes, m'lady." A solid clasp of his hard gaunleted hand pressed to my shoulder in comroderery. "Just remember what I have said, okay?" I nodded in return and he gave a casual bow, standing straight up and pacing out of the room. Not before grabbing his halberd and tossing me a chummy smile, of course.

The door clicked again, and I was once more locked inside the room. Rolling to my other side, I pulled a plush satin pillow underneath my head, staring out of the large window on the outside wall of the room.

Thranduil truly did have all these people under his spell. I just wished I could see what they saw when it came to him.

"You belong to me..."

His words made me shudder as I recalled how close he was. Close enough to feel whisps of his silky hair on my skin, and the smell of faint eucalyptus, sandalwood, and patchouli. A fresh, earthy scent. He was so close I could see the lines of thin golden flecks in his bright blue eyes, and the soft air of his breath against my lips...

With a groan I sank my face into my pillow. What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't be recanting that moment in the way I was. It wasn't intimate, no, it was just him invading my personal space, and that's all there was to it. Please, let sleep take me now. Let it take me hard, and take me fast...

Damnit there I went again..

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

I fluttered my eyes open, still heavy with sleep and eyesight relatively blurry at the sound of rapping coming from the window. I covered my mouth as I yawned wide, my free hand balling into a fist to rub the sleep from my eyes. With a squint I could make out the upper part of a figure outside my window.

What in the world...

I tossed a quick glance towards my door. My guards were there, all I had to do was scream and they would be in here in a matter of moments. Right? Looking back at the window just as lightning flashed in the sky outside, the shoulder-length platinum hair of the person outside my window shone brightly.

Those braids did look familiar...

I swung my feet over my bed, the soles of my feet somewhat cold against the stony floor as I made my way towards the window.

I unlatched the switch that held them together and the window immediately flung open, loudly hitting the sides of the wall from the sudden gust of wind. With an arm quickly swung in over the railing, followed by a second, the elven man heaved himself up so that he was at least waist-high in my sights.

"Legolas, what the fuck are you doing? Do you know what your dad would do if he found out you were sneaking around like a bandit or something?"

The elven Prince smiled gently, chin tilting upwards in a challenge to the mention of his father. "His words hold no sway over me. If you knew me as well as you claim to know of our world, you would know this, at least."

I couldn't help but shake my head, a smile spreading to my lips. "I guess you're right. But why are you here? Come to be my savior again like you were back in the cells?"

His head cocked to the side, pausing before he spoke. "Truth be told I only came to see if you were still sane after being locked up once more. It seems to be my fathers new favorite hobby." He chuckled slightly, before continuing in answer to my question. "And if I were to say that I am?"

"Then I'd say free me from my prison, my knight in shining armour!" I couldn't stifle my giggle. This was rather silly. I was quite sure Legolas only did things he was doing simply to spite his father. Even so, he was a welcome sight. "So, how are you gonna bust me outta here?"

"Down the window, of course. I'm sure you can scale the vines easily." I walked closer, leaning over the banister and glancing downwards. All I could see was darkness, not even more than a couple of feet before it faded into pitch blackness. Where the hell were the lights in this joint? "Err.. in case you didn't remember. I'm not an elf, Legolas. I can't see that well in the dark."

He seemed to ponder for a moment, "Well, you can climb on my back. Just don't slip and fall, aye?" "I'm not a spider-monkey, Legolas!" Even at my protest, he swung himself through the window in a rather elogant flip, turning around immediately and squatting into position for a piggy back ride. His arms coming up to his side. "Hurry up, we can't be out for too long. I've got dinner with my father this eve and I wouldn't want to miss that again. Lest he have my head."

I snorted, "Oh, I'm so sure. Now, Legolas I -"

_Creeeaaakk..._

I sucked in a breath, standing completely still. Legolas also seemed to tense ever so slightly in his shoulders at the sound of the door behind us opening. It was only now occuring to me that we probably should have been whispering. Goddamnit.

"Prince Legolas!" Faerveren's voice whispered loudly from behind. I glanced over my shoulder with an awkward smile on my face. "Eheheh.. it's not what it looks like.."

"Lady Xue! What is going on here? No one is supposed to be near you!" Faerveren glanced back before turning into the room again, "Hûron is in the latrine, and you're damned lucky about that. Now if you just leave to where you came, my Prince, I won't have to report this to your father."

Legolas frowned, seeming to think of his options before he stood and faced Faerveren. Standing boldly as he spoke to the guard. "Now, Faerveren, why would you do that?" My guard clicked his tongue in respite, "You cannot smooth talk your way out of this one, my liege. I give you my sincerest of apologies, but your fathers words outrank your own in this matter."

"And what is it, exactly, my father has said?"

Faerveren's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "He said that no one, by any circumstance, is to enter or leave through this door. Aside from myself, Hûron, and the King himself. And... Oh, do not give me that look."

"As you can clearly see," Legolas said in mild amusement as he gestured towards the window.

"You know as well as I what your father meant."

"Swear to silence, just on this one matter. Won't you?" Legolas pressed his lips together, eyes widening in feigned innocence. I stood aside him, hands clasped together and under my chin. "Yeah, Fae, won't you please? Just this once? I've been cooped up here forever, and I just wanna get out for a bit. Please? Please, please, please with a cherry on top?"

I gave my best pout, and Faerveren looked as though he was weighing his options. After a few moments of silence, he huffed, head hanging slightly. "Lord Thranduil will have my head on a pike for this... fine. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. And this conversation never happened."

"Oh, thank you so much, Fae!" I squealed happily, skipping up to him and throwing my arms around him in a tight hug. He flushed, patting me uncomfortably on the shoulder in return until I pulled from him. "Hurry up, Hûron will return soon," he warned.

I placed a quick peck to the tip of his nose and moved back towards the awaiting prince. The door shut behind me and I smiled widely at Legolas. "Well? Shall we, my noble steed?" Legolas laughed light-heartedly before turning his back towards me again, crouching and remaining steady as I clambered onto his back. With a slight hop, he easily tucked his arms beneath my knees and thighs, balancing my weight on him. A high step up, and we were suddenly standing on the window payne.

My stomach went queasy almost instantly, and the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. "W-wait... I thought you were just going to climb down with me on your back, what are you doing?"

"Hang on, Xue." He said, grinning over his shoulder before taking a leap, and plunging us both down into the darkness below. Me screaming into his shoulder to muffle the sound as I awaited our death against the hard ground far below us.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaccckk. Taiwan is awesome. Thanks for sticking through my moving break. I hope everyone is enjoying this first bit of the story.  
I'm not sure how fast paced I want this story to last, but I know I don't want the romance to take FOREVER to get to. Or at least throw in some steamy bits before the actual romance launches. If you have any suggestions, or if there's something specific that YOU want to see in the story, leave comments and you just might see it in the story! Love your feedback, thanks baes.


End file.
